My dear Cherryblossom
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Mitsuki is pregnant and alone since Eichi died. She misses him greatly. He was the best love she ever knew. She felt alone and abandoned until she realizes you can love more than once and Eichi could take care of her. Even in death. AU MitIzu MerTak
1. The Meeting at the Grave

Mitsuki Koyama sat, as she did everyday. There were silent tears pouring down her cheeks as she stared at the grave of the one she had lost so soon in her life. The roses in the lovely antique vase she had bought just for him were from the flower shop where she was employed. She started to pull off petals; one for each thing he would never experience.

One for their baby, who was growing inside her. You could just barely tell she was expecting. The only physical evidence of her pregnancy was her only slightly rounded belly. She wasn't ready to take this on alone, but she had to. So far she had been doing her best and everything seemed fine.

Two, her graduation from college.

The petals kept falling until none remained, leaving twenty bare stems and an aura of loneliness. Suddenly, a sharp gust of wing passed over the cemetery and the petals were blown up and around in a whirling storm of red, pink and white.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuki felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

There stood a man in a black suit, top hat and dress shoes. He was the very air of importance. He had blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He was carrying a compact briefcase and looked as if he had somewhere important to be.

Mitsuki stood and wiped her eyes. The wind whipped her hair all over the place.

"I'm sorry," she said," Am I in your way?"

The man shook his head at the girl. She knew she must have looked a mess, with her plain grey sweatpants and her hair half in a ponytail.

He smile slightly and Mitsuki caught a glimpse of nice white teeth before the smile faded. He had a rather nice smile, though it seemed a little mechanical, as thought he didn't smile often. The wind whistled harshly through the tree tops.

"Not at all ma'am," He said, "My name is Izumi Lio." He placed a bouquet of various flowers onto of Eichi's grave.

Mitsuki tilted her head, and she stared at the flowers for a few seconds. Never before had she seen anyone other than her at this grave, besides when she had brought her friend Meroko, the florist's daughter. She thought for a second and remembered that a couple of times she had seen flowers on the grave that weren't her standard white, red and pink roses. It had confused her at the time but now she understood.

"Did you..." She paused," Know Eichi?"

Izumi looked at her amusedly. Mitsuki failed to see any humor in the situation.

"Nah, I'm just randomly putting these flowers here." Mitsuki frowned slightly and he checked himself. "Sorry, yes. We were pretty good friends." The frown disappeared.

This man, with his obviously expensive suit and apparently organized briefcase knew Eichi? It was not so hard to believe, seeing as Eichi was quite rich, having inherited millions from his late father and then multiplying those millions by using the greatly honed buisness instinct his father had instilled in him. He had started his own publishing buisness at the age of twelve.

"_Really_?"

Izumi nodded slowly. He looked around at the beautiful trees that decorated the cemetery. He could feel goosebumps begin to pop up all over his arms. It really was chilly out there. He cleared his throat.

"May I ask how you knew him?" He hadn't meant to sound rude, but it had just slipped out. "I mean..." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry..."

Mitsuki smiled. What an awkward conversation. How, in the long relationship she had had with Eichi, had she never managed to meet his best friend? The shock of how little she actually knew her lost love had a stunning impact. She felt herself sag against the gravestone.

"No, that's okay," she whispered, working up the strength to walk slowly and sit on a bench that was adjacent to the grave. " I am Mitsuki Koyama. Me and Eichi were engaged."

Izumi looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"He didn't tell anyone. He was going to tell everybody on my birthday, but..." Izumi noticed her lip quiver and could tell she was about to cry. " He died..."

Izumi put a hand on her shoulder. The poor girl. She couldn't be more than twenty. Well, not like he was much older...

"I'm sorry..." He whispered sadly. Not knowing what else to say he just put his arm around her and stood there with her. It felt awkward to be holding his dead bestfreind's fiance, but he knew it couldn't be helped. This girl was so obviously sick with sadness. She looked like she could hardly even stand.

"No, no." She said looking up at him with slightly watery eyes." It's my fault... I'm just to damn emotional... Fricken hormones..."

Izumi chuckled quietly. No matter if she was so sad, she could still be amused. That was a good thing. He found himself smiling softly down at this little creature nestled in his arm.

"That's alright." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. " C'mon... I believe it is going to rain... I'll give you a ride."

"Oh, no," Mitsuki shook her head," That's alright..." Izumi smiled at her yet again. He began to pull her by the elbow through the cemetary. Her blue eyes stared up at him in question and he just shook his head. Her blonde hair shone brilliantly, even in the gloom of the almost rainy afternoon. He couldn't help think how purely beautiful she was and, even though he felt a little guilty for noticing, he knew he would have had to be blind _not_ to notice it.

" I insist."

Mitsuki sighed and smiled at him. He actually was quite good looking. His eyes were beautiful and his hair was shiny. Mitsuki inwardly scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She barely even knew him. Though, he was Eichi's friend and obviously his confidant. At the moment she was finding herself between a rock and a hard place. She was reluctant to take a ride from a complete stranger, but she knew if she got caught in the rain when she was in this state of exhaustion she would catch a cold. Maybe even pneumonia.

"_Okay_ then." Izumi smiled and led her towards his car. Mitsuki stared. There was a chauffeured limosine waiting for them. She looked up at Izumi with a confused expression. He opened the door and gestured for her to get in. She got in and sidled across the seat to the other side so he could get in as well. She was careful to not to get mud on the seats. Izumi got in beside her. He seemed slightly in a rush.

"_I wonder why,"_ she thought nestling herself comfortably into the black leather upolstering.

"Takuto."

The driver turned around. He had a calm passive look about him. His tipped hat gave him an air of boyishness. He smirked slightly, in a cat like manner, raising his hat for Mitsuki's benefit and she felt herself blush. He glanced calmly over to Izumi.

"Yes Master Izumi?" He said amusedly.

Izumi looked at Mitsuki and noticed her pink cheeks. He shook his head slowly. What kind of moron was Takuto to flirt with this young woman? He looked out the window.

"Take this lady to her house." Takuto rolled his eyes and grinned at Mitsuki.

"Where is it she lives Master?"

Izumi grunted as if this was something he went through often and wasn't quite sure he liked. He glanced at Mitsuki. His face held a look of puppy like lazyness. He smiled with his eyes half closed.

"Where is it you live, my dear?"

Mitsuki looked at him straight in the eye. _My dear_? She smiled. Izumi leaned back in his seat and pulled out a pack of Canadian Classic's.

"147 Tori street," She looked ahead. "Please, Mr. Takuto."

Takuto looked at her through the rear view mirror. He had a look of mild surprise at being called Mister. That hardly ever happened. And then there was her address. _Tori street?_ Izumi sat foreward slightly, mildly surprised as well.

" Tori street? I woulda thought you would've been from the high end of town." Mitsuki frowned slightly and Takuto hastened to explain. ":No insult to you or your home was meant, m' lady." He smiled. "I just meant that you had the look of a princess was all."

Mitsuki blushed once more.

"Thank you Mr. Takuto."

Izumi watched this scenario quietly.

"Takuto," He said, only half amused, "I suggest that you keep your mind on the road."

Takuto rolled his eyes and smiled again. _That Takuto could be so very blatantly foreward._

"Yessir." He started driving.


	2. Generosity

Izumi pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Mitsuki glanced towards him as he rolled down his window. She looked down awkwardly. She hated cigarettes.

"Excuse me Mister Izumi," Izumi looked at her. She was looking at him seriously. His cigarette was poking from the corner of his mouth at a slight angle. Though she despised smoking, Mitsuki had to admit that it made him look even more appealing. She blushed and glanced out the window. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby. "Could you please not smoke around me?"

Izumi blinked.

"Sure." He flicked the whole cigarette out the window. Mitsuki felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but my parents smoked and they both died of lung cancer because of it. Not only that but I despise the smell..." Izumi shook his head and leaned back at an angle that would allow him to discreetly study her face. He crossed his arms over his chest loosely.

"I understand, and it's quite alright." He watched as a look of relief washed onto her face. It seemed to him as though she did not want to hurt his feelings. He smirked.

Mitsuki looked out of the window. They passed by many familiar streets and buildings. She glance in the window of Mrs. Kokoro's bakery. There were beautiful cakes and pies in the window. The cake in the very center of the window was magnificent. It had seven layers. There was snow white frosting that looked like it would melt in your mouth. It was decorated with little pink and purple flowers. It was the cake that had been created for Mitsuki and Eichi's wedding. It was a work of art. A piece of pastry love. She sighed.

"Something wrong?"

She turned around fast and looked at Izumi. On his face was a look of confusion. She realized she must have let a sad look slip on to her face or something. Oh, why did she have to be so_ transparent?_

"Not at all," She assured him. She smiled sweetly and flicked her wrist. "I was just thinking." Izumi stared at her as if he could see into her soul. She shivered slightly and looked away. "Seriously." Izumi looked at her. "My name is Mitsuki Koyama by the way..."

She really was beautiful. Her silver-blonde hair that hung long down her back had been pulled back in a ponytail but the wind had teased it out. Now her hair flowed freely. Her gorgeous blue eyes, which he had seen sadness in so many times in the short time since they'd met, were fixed on some spot beyond the front windshield. Her cheeks were pink with a blush that had lingered since that fool Takuto had spoken his mind. Izumi sighed.

"I'm sure. Well, even if there was something wrong you'd probably deny it..."

Mitsuki blushed and looked down in an unwilling answer. Izumi chucked. Mitsuki looked at him in wonder. Was she really that transparent or was he just very insightful?

"How could you tell?"

Izumi turned slightly in his seat and smiled.

"Well m'dear," he looked directly at her, " You have distress written all over you..."Mitsuki looked down. "Besides," Izumi continued lightly," Eichi was my best friend." Mitsuki looked at him quickly. "He asked me to take care of all the things he cared about if he died, and he obviously cared about you..."

Mitsuki sadly smiled. Eichi was taking care of her even now...

"So Miss Koyama... I suggest you pack up your possessions quickly."

Mitsuki's eyes jerked up to meet Izumi's.

"_Pack!?!?_"She asked. "What do you mean!?!?" She sat foreward and saw Izumi look up and turn slightly pink. She looked down and her face turned red. "Umm." She leaned back and pulled up her blouse. "Sorry!"

" That's... alright... and I meant exactly what I said," Izumi said shortly. "You are going to go home, pack as fast as you can, get back into this limo and come and live with me."

Mitsuki looked scandalized.

"W- wh- WHAT!?!?!" She yelled. She looked at the obviously rich man and shook her head. " No!!" Izumi nodded. Mitsuki stared. "B-b- but... WHY!?!?!"

Izumi put a hand on her shoulder. He had a worried frown on his face.

Takuto pulled the parking lot of an extremely small apartment. Izumi looked at the building.

"This area of town is not fit for any lady," he whispered," Never mind someone who meant so much to an amazing man like Eichi." Izumi looked at Mitsuki. "You must be a very amazing person."

Mitsuki looked at her hands to hide her blush. Damn her shyness, betraying everything. Takuto turned around in his seat.

"Master Izumi is quite right," he said in agreement. " This is the worst side of town. I was brought up here, I should know." Mitsuki pondered that.

"But Mr. Takuto," she said and smiled, " From what i can see, you turned out to be a very wonderful man!" Takuto blushed and Izumi frowned.

"Right you are miss," Takuto said beaming, " That's because Master Izumi's parents took me in!" Takuto frowned slightly. " I was nothing but a petty thief before then..." He nodded. " This place is not for any decent person. That is why you must get your pretty little self up and packing."

Mitsuki blushed.

"I hate to admit it but Takuto is right," Izumi said amusedly. "You should hurry up."

Mitsuki sighed and gave in. She didn't want her baby to live in a dump anyways. She gasped. The baby. Should she tell them!?!?

Izumi frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

A pause.

Mitsuki shook her head. Not the time. Maybe later.

"Not at all." She smiled. "I am just surprised at your hospitality..."

Izumi smiled and nudged her.

"Hurry up."

Mitsuki opened the door and got out of the car. She opened the apartment door, ran up the stairs and practically flew into her one room apartment. She found her only suitcase and put it in the center of the room. She began haphazardly tossing her little bit of possessions into her battered brown suitcase.

Eichi had offered to buy her new luggage. He had promised her everything. Jewelry, clothes, a home... his love...

Mitsuki wiped her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time and smiled. She closed her luggage case and picked it up. Even now, filled with all her worldly possessions it was practically empty. She had one picture frame, which held a picture of Eichi. She had some blouses and two nice pairs of pants. She had two formal dresses, besides her wedding dress... She sighed and left the room. She quickly went back to the car.

The two males in the car raised their eyebrows.

"That's all?" Izumi asked as Mitsuki got in the car and Takuto got out and put the suitcase in the trunk. Mitsuki nodded. "Every last bit of it!?" She nodded again. Izumi stared at her incredulously.

Mitsuki smiled.

"That is all I own Mr. Lio," she said, " I came from a poor family."

Izumi shook his head. Takuto got back into the drivers seat and began to drive.

"Call me Izumi..." He pretended to be interested in his briefcase. Another pause. " Eichi didn't buy you anything?" He questioned. Mitsuki smiled.

"Well, he offered, but I refused. I told him that I didn't want to become some spoiled princess." She smiled at Izumi's look of utter disbelief. "You don't have to look so shocked." Izumi chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I've just never heard a woman say that before."

Mitsuki laughed. She surprised herself. She hadn't laughed for a long time and it felt good.

The car rolled to a stop. Takuto parked and Mitsuki looked amazedly out the window.

"We are here Master Izumi. Welcome to your new home, the Cherry blossom Ranch Miss Mitsuki."


	3. Not Anyone Can Be The One You Love

"Wow," Mitsuki whispered as she got out of the limo.

She took in everything around her in awe. There was a beautiful mansion. It was surrounded by a huge yard full of cherry trees which were all about to bloom. She twirled around. "Oh my gosh... it's so amazing!!!!"The sun was just above her head. It made a beautiful effect in the trees, making them seem as if they were glowing. Izumi smiled and led her up the marble steps and inside slowly, letting her take in the scenery.

"This is now your home," He whispered, "Feel free to do anything here. Walk the grounds, climb the trees, even swim in the lake." He gestured towards the beautiful man-made lake in the very center of the grounds. There was a beautiful man-made waterfall trickling into it.

Mitsuki stared and knew that she _would_ swim there. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Master Izumi!" She smiled gratefully into his chest, "Thank you so much."

Izumi's face turned bright red and he put a hand on the head of the lovely girl who was hugging him. He heard Takuto laugh and gave him a deathly glare. The thought that she had been Eichi's fiancé made itself present in his mind. Then he smiled down and Mitsuki and de-latched himself from her arms.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am," He stepped back politely, "Now, my dear, let us go inside and eat. You must be starved." He turned to Takuto. "Takuto." Takuto straightened.

"Yessir?" Izumi tossed him a wad of cash. Takuto's eyes widened. "What is this for sir?"

"For bringing the lady's luggage inside and preparing The Pink Room for her."

Takuto nodded, mumbled a quick ,"Yessir," and returned to the vehicle.

Izumi grabbed Mitsuki's hand and led her inside. It was so small and soft that he couldn't help imagining how soft the rest of her was and it made him feel ashamed. He looked down at Mitsuki and noticed that she was gazing all around her in awe.

"What a spectacular place to live!" Her excitement could hardly be contained.

They were in the large foyer. Within this one room there was an essence of royalty and splendour. Plenty of original paintings by famous painters lined the walls and antique vases held their places on three footed tables. There was a large blue, apricot and yellow Chinese carpet, designed with an intricate image of Buddha, on the hard wood floor. In the very center of the room there was a tall spiralling staircase. Each of the foyer's walls had a door leading to more mysteries. Izumi, who was still holding Mitsuki's small hand, began to climb the stairs. Mitsuki looked up at him.

"Where are we going Master Izumi?"

He smiled and stopped at a tall white door.

"We are going to your room." He pushed open the door that was in front of them and Mitsuki let out a sigh of amazement.

Izumi watched as she stepped into The Pink Room. Her face filled with a childish light as she wandered around the room. She inspected the pink bed, the pink carpet, the pink walls and the pink ornaments. After she finished her awed search she stood looking out the window. Her back was facing him. Izumi cleared his throat.

"Miss Koyama, I am going to check on Ta-" Mitsuki turned and threw her arms around him. He felt an unwelcome blush come to his cheeks. "Ma'am..."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and there were a big smile tears in her eyes. "Thank you Izumi. And please," she hesitated," call me Mitsuki."

Izumi looked to the side.

" Alright, Mitsuki," he disengaged from her arms, " Umm... Why don't you unpack?" Mitsuki looked at her suitcase and nodded.

"Okay Mas-... Izumi." She smiled. Izumi turned for the door.

"You may do whatever you want here. Dinner is at six' o' clock. If you need me I will be in my study. If you go to Takuto he will give you a tour." He smiled over his shoulder at her, the blush still present in his cheeks. "Or you can explore for yourself. Just, please inform us if you are going somewhere. Or ask Takuto to give you a ride." With that he left the room.

He went down to his study. It was an elegant room. hundreds of books lined the book cases that were propped against the wall. There was a carved mahogany desk with a matching chair near the far wall. Izumi went to them and sat in the chair. He put his face in his hands. What was happening here? When Mitsuki had said his name he had felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt for years. Not since _her._ He shook his head. He couldn't start to like Mitsuki. She was gorgeous. She seemed nice and her smile made his heart stop, but she was Eichi's. Besides, hadn't _she _been like that at first. _She _had seduced him and was sweet as honey, but on the inside _she_ was as bitter and hard. _She _had totally fooled him. He wouldn't let it happen again. He sat up and began to on a piece of lined paper with a black ballpoint pen.

"Dear Meroko..."

&&&&&&&

Mitsuki yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She wasn't in her apartment.

Then it all came flooding back to her. The graveyard. Eichi's friend Izumi. The Cherry blossom Ranch. The Pink Room. She relaxed and smiled. So good things did happen. She didn't remember falling asleep though. She must have closed her eyes after she had finished unpacking and drifted off.

She looked out the window and saw an early morning sun just above the horizon. It was morning. She jumped up.

"MY JOB!!!" She raced around the room and found her usual work clothes. Just as she reached and pulled her shirt off up over her head the door opened.

"Mitsuki it is time for breakfast-"Izumi stepped in and saw the girl.

They stared at each other for a moment and both of their faces turned red. Izumi turned away awkwardly. Mitsuki hugged her shirt self-consciously to her chest, covering her bra.

"I- I'm sorry," then he raced out of the room and down the stairs. Mitsuki closed the door and leaned against the door slightly.

"As if that just happened..." She muttered. "No way." She shook her head and continued to get dressed.

****

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Izumi yelled. Izumi was embarrassed and Takuto was laughing. They were in the grand dining room with a large plate of food in front of each of them. "It was..."

"It was _SO_ funny!" Takuto exclaimed. "As if you-!" Izumi cut him off with a deathly glare.

"It wasn't on purpose Takuto! It's was an accident. I'm just not used to having-" Takuto cut him off.

"A gorgeous woman living in your almost empty mansion?" He looked at Izumi slyly. "You practically _never_ have visitors since..."Takuto silenced.

Izumi looked hurt and sad. Something you practically never saw this man's mask of concrete weaken. He usually hid his emotions and feelings from everyone.

Takuto felt ashamed for evoking this response from his Master who only showed him hospitality and was like a brother to him. He looked down.

"I am sorry Master. I had no right to bring ... _her_ up."

Izumi nodded.

There was a noise from the kitchen, which was adjacent to the dining room, and seconds later in walked a pink cheeked Mitsuki.

Takuto noticed the sad look on his Masters face slip away and hide behind a blank face.

There was an awkward silence.

"Morning Miss Mitsuki," Takuto greeted cheerily, standing up and giving a full bow from the waist, then sitting down again," Enjoy some food! The cook Hikari makes lovely omelettes." He walked over and passed her a plate that held an egg shaped as a kitten. "They look cool too."

Mitsuki smiled at him and sat down.

"I thank you very much Master Taku-"

Takuto shook his head.

"It's just Takuto ma'am."

Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. Then, why don't you just call me Mitsuki?"

Takuto grinned.

"Calling someone as lovely as you anything other than_ angel_ should be considered a sin." Mitsuki blushed and Izumi snorted. Takuto looked up at him sheepishly and bowed once more. "I must go now Miss Mitsuki. I have some errands to run. " He lifted his hat respectfully and left the room.

Izumi looked at Mitsuki and Mitsuki looked at her omelette. She began to eat, though she was not very hungry. Anything to keep from discussing what had happened earlier. Ever so slowly the omelette shrunk in size. Finally the it was completely gone and Mitsuki looked up. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Sir Izumi I must leave for work now, "She stood up and placed her napkin on her plate, " I would like to say thank you again, for letting me stay here and for this lovely breakfast, before I leave."

Izumi stood up as well.

"There is no need to leave." Mitsuki stared at him. "I contacted your work," he hastened to explain, "and she understands completely." Mitsuki blinked.

"Y-you didn't need to do that. I like my job! It really wasn't necessary."

Izumi shook his head and smiled.

"Takuto agrees that you need not work at such a place."

Mitsuki felt an bit of anger well inside her.

"I'm sorry to say this _Sir_, but _how dare you!?_" She backed away slightly. "I am grateful for what you did, but now are you going to try and run my life!?"

Izumi stared blankly.

"No, I-"

Mitsuki shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm going to my room." With that she left the room and ran up to her room. She went inside and locked the door.

_How could Izumi have done that? _He had seemed so nice. Kind of like Eichi. She felt tears in her eyes.

"I guess," she whispered," That no one is like Eichi." She opened up the sliding glass door and stepped onto the balcony. There was a slight breeze and it pulled and played with her hair just like the few loose cherry blossoms which were swirling in the air. She sighed sadly. "Eichi... "


	4. Making A Connection

Takuto stood hidden from view, at the door of Izumi's study watching his master.

Izumi was at his desk gazing out the window at the beautiful morning sky. He wore a suit he always did. One elbow was leaning on the finely crafted workspace. his cheek was supported by his palm as he gazed on, eyes dark with thoughts that Takuto could only wonder at. Every hair was in place, and his suit free of wrinkles. But there was a disorganized air about him which was not common.

Takuto had often seen him in this exact position and it was usually when he was upset about something. Having been under the Lio's employment for so long he knew better than to disturb the masters train of thought. So he watched in silence.

_'What's on your mind sir?' _

For practically ten minutes it was still and silent, and Takuto began to feel antsy. Just as he was about to turn to leave, Izumi stood and picked a paper off a folder on his desk.

"Takuto come on in here and take a look at this."

Takuto flinched. He slowly but surely made his way into the room. He grinned sheepishly up at his master.

"How long have you known I was watching, sir?"

Izumi looked down at him with a tender expression that he had never recieved before.

"I always know when your near me. Your always looking out for me, aren't you." Their eyes locked for a moment and a silent understanding was reached. They were more than just master and servant. The time they had spent together had seen to that. They were closer friends than either had been willing to admit.

In a moment it was over. Izumi's face returned to it's usual mask and he held out the paper he had mentioned before. Takuto stared at him blankly, not quite willing to let the moment in which the one he respected most in the world had expressed a need for him. It thrilled him that in his masters dark lonely life, he could offer what little salvation he could, to save the man in front of him from despair.

"I had one of my men check up on Ms. Koyama. The only daughter of Aoi and Hazuki Koyama. Nineteen years old. Her parents died in an accident when she was seven. She lived with her mothers mother until she turned fifteen, then she disappeared, only to turn up a month later at _'Anytime Flowers_._'_She started in October, four years ago."

Takuto stared incredulously. _Anytime Flowers? Wasn't that..?_

"Doesn't Miss Meroko work at that shop?!"

Izumi smirked.

"Yes. She owns it."

His sister Meroko had borrowed fifty thousand dollars from him. She and a friend she had hardly mentioned- not even a name- had decided to start a business. Now, years later, as a self- proclaimed success as an entreprenuer, she had not only paid him back- with interest that he had been adament to refuse- but she had moved off the ranch. She now provided flowers for many occasions. Weddings, socials- whatever flowers were needed for, people came from around the citiy to Meroko's shop. She had even provided the flowers for Eichi's funeral, free of charge.

He had thought that was for his sake. Now he wasn't s sure.

She was always busy. She barely ever came to visit anymore.

When he had asked why she didn't leave the store to her partner for a couple days, she had just laughed and commented on how the store was busy enough to keep them both on their toes. When he had suggested that they hire some new staff, she had sighed and said that if he was going to bug her about the choices she made for her business, she would hang up. He had quickly gotten off the subject.

"So I'm thinking that partner that Meroko barely told me about, could very possibly be Mitsuki."

He surveyed Takuto's extremely shocked expression and waited for the information to sink in. His chauffer could be seriously slow sometimes, but it was only because he had such a pure heart. He could read Takuto's expression almost as well as a few words on paper. To him it came almost as easily as breathing. Thats what happens when you' ve been with someone for so long.

"Well, the dates _do _line up, sir." No matter how many times he tried Takuto could not drop the formality, though he could see the annoyance in Izumi's eyes. "Have you asked Miss Meroko about this?"

Izumi ran a hand absently through his hair, and stepped back towards his chair, pulling it out and settling himself down into it before he went on.

"I sent her a letter. It will take a while for the postal service to get it there, but you know how Meroko is with e-mails. She can barely handle her cash register, nevermind a computer. I tried calling, but shes been ignoring my calls." He scowled. "She's mad because I told her she should take a vacation and close up the shop." He sighed, at the same time running a hand down his face. " I don't mean to butt in, I just want to see her once in a while."

In moments Takuto was at his side with a glass of water from the little cooler he kept in the corner. Izumi accepted it with a thankful nod and swallowed a mouthful of the cool, flavorless liquid. It was quite refreshing, and it did a lot to help his frustration.

"Sir, I-"

There was a gentle knock at the door. Izumi raised his head and looked that way.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a very quiet, very determined looking Mitsuki stepped in. She was wearing a lovey golden yellow sundress that suited her figure perfectly, and Izumi couldn't help but stare for a moment before he checked himself.

"Well, well, Miss Mitsuki! Don't you look like you descended the coulds this very moment!" Takuto complimented.

Mitsuki went predictably red, and the determination an her eyes faltered for a moment. She looked down, and when she looked back up, on her lips was a smile that said _'i can conquer anything.' She could do this. _She_ had _to do this. She steadied herself with a deep breath and glanced over at the men.

"Good morning Mr. Izumi and Mr. Takuto. I hope you both had pleasant dreams."

The men exchanged looks.

Izumi straightened in his chair, "Indeed. I hope you did the same."

She nodded slightly, stepping farther into the room.

"I just wanted to inform you that I will be going out for the most of the day. I didn't want to leave without letting you know. I thought it might be rude." She surveyed the confused looks of her company and smiled. Good. They didn't know what she meant. It would be a surprise. "I'm going to work. I can't stand sitting around not doing anything. I don't mind working for my money. Actually, I quite like it. It keeps me busy."

There was a pause and everyone was silent.

Izumi turned away. A small smirk touched his lips- not unnoticed by Takuto. He was amused. This spunky little woman, her determination and her expressions, lightened his heart. Though she would most likely never know.

"Alright, on one condition," he leaned his elbows on his desk. He glanced over and saw that he had surprised her. It hurt him to think that she would think that he was such a tyrant, but he realized that he had given her all the fuel for the assumption.

Mitsuki smiled brightly, "really, sir?"

"Okay, two conditions," he pushed his chair back and stood. He shortened the distance between them in only a few steps. He heard Mitsuki gasp, and in his periferal vision he saw Takuto sneaking out of the room.

There was only a small gap between their bodies. He could practically feel her heartbeat. He looked down at her pretty face and smiled kindly.

"Condition one: you let us drive you."

Mitsuki's face was pink. She was staring up into his eyes, and- for a moment- she could see everything. The pain, the sadness, and the loneliness. She couldn't take her eyes from his, in fear of losing that momentary connection.

"And the second?"

Izumi's eyes softened. He took a step backwards.

"Call me Izumi. I don't enjoy being called sir. I'm just a normal guy deep down, even though I've been told i can be a little intimidating."

"Oh, you're not intimidating, si-," she checked herself in time, "Izumi. I think you are a very kind, very special person."

Izumi turned away and checked himself. His was pulse was racing without a plausible reason. This was his office. The room where he spent the countless hours of his self-enforced solitude. Yet, it felt much different, which was impossible because nothing had changed- except Mitsuki Koyama. And he was way too intelligent to let another woman close to him again. He had learned that the hard way.

Besides, she was practically Eichi's widow. They hadn't been wed, but the love had obviously been there, and that was what mattered.

Eichi had been like a brother to him. He was such a kind man. They had known eachother since they were young children.

Their mothers had been in the same group of rich wives who had attended all the same parties and events. After the general mingling, the men had gone off to talk business, leaving the women and children to entertain themselves. Most of the buisness men were closer to the age of fifty, making his dad- who was just barely thirty and already a success- seem all the more impressive. Eichi's father was also one of the few younger men- being only thirty-six years of age.

He and Eichi's mothers, being the younger of the group of wives had been instantly drawn to eachother. He and Eichi had had a connection from that moment on. It was not long after, that the families began to arrange play-dates, or change appointments so they would cross paths. The Sakurai family became a frequent guest at the Lio mansion, and vice-versa.

Eichi and Izumi were inseperable. They were in all the same classes and programs. They even took piano lessons together.

By the time they were in highschool they were known in every group as an intelligent, unstopable team. All the girls always flocked around them. They had had to learn how to smoothly make their escape. Izumi had taught Eichi chivalry at its finest. In return Eichi had taught him how to skip rocks. In their eyes it was a fair trade.

"Izumi, are you alright?" Mitsuki's voice was gentle and concerned as she placed a hand on his arm.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, quickly replacing his calm and cool mask.

"Yes..." He smoothly turned and grabbed his coat. Really, the motion had been meant to release him from her touch and put some space between them. "Shall we be going?"

"Uh... Sure."

He opened the door, and held it open like the gentleman he was, letting Mitsuki pass through first. He then led her outside, only to be stopped by an extremely un-expected sight.


	5. UnExpected Visitor

Takuto was leaning against the opposite side of the limo from them. He was engrossed in an enthusiastic conversation with a pretty woman. Her hair was tinted pink. She was wearing a short skirt and an expensive looking blouse. Thong sandals were on her feet and a black beret on the top of her head. She was talking animatedly, waving her hands in different gestures. Very familiar gestures.

Mitsuki raced away from Izumi and towards the girl.

"Meroko!"

Meroko raised her hand and sheilded her eyes from the sun to better see who had called, but it was to late. Mitsuki threw her arms around her best friend.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!"

Meroko laughed and hugged back. She cuddled Mitsuki into her shoulder, smoothing her hair back from her temple.

"Oh dear, Mitsuki, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Mitsuki grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, no more than the usual," she replied. " I went to visit Eichi's grave. Izumi happened to come by. He offered to give me a ride home, but ended up bringing me here."

"I see."

"Wait-" Mitsuki pulled away. "What are you doing here? Who's watching the shop?!"

Meroko grinned. She reached and placed a finger over Mitsuki's lips.

"My dear, don't worry. I hired a perfectly capeable young, handsome _man_. Honestly, I wish you had seen him. He's the tastiest thing I have seen in months, I swear. I wanna unwrap him like a snickers bar and just-"

"That's enough of that Meroko."

Both girls turned towards Izumi. Mitsuki with a look of surprise. Meroko- all annoyance. Izumi stepped forward.

"I'd rather not hear you talk like that, if you don't mind."

"Oh brother, you're such a spoil-sport. Always telling me how to act. Do you think that that could possibly have something to do with me never coming to visit you?"

"No, I never thought of that, because I'm older than you and I know better."

"Like hell you do. There are many things I happen to have more experience in than you."

"Try me."

"Having fun."

Mitsuki watched the debate with confusion. She had no idea what was going on.

"I have fun."

"No you don't! Your always at home, or at your office. As I say, All work and no play makes for a very, very, _extremely _dull day. And you, Izumi have to have the dullest life out of anyone I know."

Then it sunk in.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. " How would you know anything about Izumi, Meroko? You two just met, didn't you?" The two stopped bickering and turned to face her. Both faces looking slightly miffed, sent her different signals from the same shockingly simalar brown eyes. "Oh!" She gasped, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth. "You have the same eyes!"

Meroko laughed, and Izumi turned away.

"'Zumi didn't tell you?"

Mitsuki tilted her head, "Tell me what?

Everyone had seemed to forget Takuto until the moment he spoke," is Sir Izumi's younger sister, Ms. Mitsuki." Mitsuki stared blankly at the news. "I know it's hard to tell. Comparing Miss Meroko to the intelligent, sophisticated Sir Izumi- you'd neve be able to tell."

Without warning a yellow thong sandal bounced off of Takuto's head. Mitsuki had never heard a sound like the that came out of Takuto's mouth. It was like a cross between a squeel and a bark, and-though she knew she shoukdn't- she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Rubbing his head, Takuto turned to the owner of the footwear.

"I-i'm sorry Ms. Meroko, but you didn't let me finnish! If you had let me continue I was _also _going to say, it's like comparing Sir Izumi to the beautiful, energetic, talented Miss Meroko. I mean, what sense must she have to have started a thriving company from scratch?"

Meroko seemed appeased. Her glacial glare morphed into a sunny smile and she took a step towards the chauffer.

"Really, Takuto, why do you insist on calling me Miss? Honorifics are for students, employees, strangers, and very distant cousins. You can call me Meroko. Like you used to when we were kids."

Takuto seemed to shrink before Mitsuki's eyes. He dropped his gaze, took a step back, and bent into a deep bow all in one movement.

"I'm sorry Miss," he paused, " I'm not sure if I can. Things aren't as they once were."

Mitsuki watched as he turned, his coat tails swirling with the motion, and hurried inside.

Izumi cleared his throat, "Is hould head in as well. I had a little paper work to catch up on."

With that he followed after Takuto. As the door swung shut behind him, Mitsuki turned to look at her partner.

Meroko was staring at the door. Her eyebrows were drawn together in an inverted V, and her lips were pressed together in a firm line. She seemed to have lost a little of the glorious color and spice that was so characteristic of her. She slipped her hands behind her back and linked them together and leaned against her sporty little car.

The metallic light blue Mazda Miata practically shone in it's pristine condition. It's chic leather upolstry was clean of any scuffs or tears. Meroko always took amazing care of the vehicle. She even knew how to tune it herself. Mitsuki had even seen her change one of the tires, and still come out looking like a beauty queen.

Now, she leaned down to retrieve her friends abandoned sandal and held it out.

"Oh," Meroko took it and slipped it back onto her petite foot," Thanks Mitsy. I don't even know why i did that. I-" 'Mitsy' noticed her voice crack, as if she was holding back tears. "He just always does that to me. He's always so distant. We used to be so close. When we were younger we used to do everything together. People used to joke that we were soul mates. They even threw us a little engagement party."

Mitsuki smiled. "That's adorable. It sounds like you really care for Takuto."

Meroko froze. The wide eyes she turned on Mitsuki began to fill with tears.

"I do, Mitsuki." A small sob escaped her lips, and she threw her arms around the shorter girl. "  
Oh, I love him so much that it's hard to bear it!"


	6. A Deep Connection

So, I believe it's been years... but TADA! I've written the next chapter. I don't even know if any of my reviewers or watchers still read this so, I hope you do and hope you are happy with it!

* * *

Takuto was on his knees, staring into the back of a deep closet, not really seeing anything but obviously thinking of many things. Izumi could tell as he stared through a crack in Takuto's bedroom door.

" Aha! Here it is!" Moments later the chauffer got off his knees and turned towards his well-made, queen-sized bed covered in cotton spread in various shades of green. As he turned, Izumi noticed the small wooden box clamped securely in his hands.

Leaning back on his bed, Takuto flipped silver clasps open on either side of the case , and lifted the lid right off. A subtle smile slipped across his lips as he stared down at what seemed to be a very valuable possession. It seemed as good a time as any to make his entrance. He nudged the door slightly with his foot. It creaked slightly as it slowly swung open.

"So, you're still in love with my sister then? " He saw Takuto's eyebrows spiked up .

"Time changes many things, " he didn't raise his head, "but not my feelings. I love her as much as I always did. We've talked about this many times. Even though it's been years, it changes nothing. "  
Izumi paused and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his finely tailored dress pants. He walked casually over to the bed. Sending a side-long glance into the intricately carved box and realizd what was so important to his friend. On a royal blue velvet pillow lining the bottom was an old photograph. Izumi recognized it right away.

One day, about ten years before, he and his family had gone on a trip. His father had piled them all into the car. He had decided to drive himself, which was a rare occurance that left the old chauffer- his name was Kenta back then- with the day off. The cooks- with Takuto's help-packed up a picnic lunch in a basket.

His father had first taken them to the shopping center and bought bathing suits, hats and towels. Izumi could remember his mother laughing out loud as his father held up small bikini's for her to try on. She had refused- but it didn't make it any less of a memory. They had ran across the sandy beaches, the sand squishing between their toes, the waves practically knocking them frolicing for hours, they spread out blankets and ate, and drank, and laughed until they couldn't eat anymore.

His father had suggested that he and Meroko should take a picture together. After vehlmently disagreeing and squirming, Izumi had finally let his mother fluff his hair- like she always had- and stood next to his sister. His mother cooed about how adorable they were- which had been incredibly embarrassing for a fourteen year old- and grabbed her purse.

She had always carried a camera in those days. In case she saw something inspirational, or even just something she saw every day that made her want to smile. It was a very nice camera too. One of the older models that processed the picture only moments after you snapped it. Needless to say, she carried a large purse.

Izumi turned to Takutowith critical eyebrows, "Where did you find this photo? I misplaced it years ago!"

Takuto's cheeks flushed and he turned away. Izumi watched him stare out the window, out across at thew lake on the other side where the property met the beginnings of a forest. At the crack of dawn animals often lingered around the border in curiosity, examining the strange species that walked on it's hind legs.

" I've had it for a long time, sir. I'm sorry for not returning it to you once I found it- but I just- "he hesitated and thought hard for the appropriate way to word what he felt. " I never see you smile like this. Miss Meroko, maybe, but certainly not you. You never just laugh and let yourself go. "

Izumi noted the frustration on Takuto's face and sighed. He moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

" Calm down, Takuto. You don't have to explain. I think I get it. "

Takuto met his eyes.

" You do?"

Izumi shrugged and slipped both his hands down into his pockets. He rocked back slightly onto his heels and whistled one piercing note .

"I'm pretty sure I do, "he took a step back and sat on the old bed. " I also understand that my sister could never find a better guy than you, Takuto."

Silence filled the room. Eyes met. Shock met sincerity. Emerald met gold. Takuto looked away first, his face beet red.

" R e a l l y , s i r ? " H e s t u t t e r e d . " Y ou believe that? "

" I d o." Izumi's tone was sure and direct. He didn't blink nor waver. It struck Takuto right in the heart. Emotions overflowed- but he kept them in check. There was an important issue that needed to be addressed.

" Even though I'm nothing more than a chauffer? A servant meant for nothing more than to serve you as long as I live?"

Izumi jumped up, startling Takuto and causing him to fall backwards into a plain old ceramic vase that held one lone dried up old rose, then to the floor. His face expressed extreme anger and a twinge of sadness. The corners of his mouth were turned downward.

Takuto gaped at him- astonished by the sudden show of emotion.

"S- sir?"

Izumi grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, fixing his face in a brooding glare. His eyes trained on Takuto's, annoyed. It was a stare so intense that it could not be met for too long without the receiver feeling intensely nervous and awkward. The air seemed to have disappeared from the room- as if sucked away by an invisible vacuum. Izumi began to pace around the room. First in circles, then in ovals, then just around the perimeter of the room- then back to circles.

" Just a servant? You bloody idiot- I 'ought to kick your skinny ass! I could do it too, no matter how pampered and over-indulged you think I am!"

The chauffer gulped and helped himself off the minorly dusty bedroom floor, to which he had fallen. From his masters pose he could tell he had said exactly the wrong thing- but he had had to. He needed everything to be clear. He finally needed the answer to the feeling of camaraderie and brotherhood he felt toward this hard-headed, yet kind man.

"Surely you don't believe that, sir! I've never thought any such thing as that about you!" A momentary pause. "I know better than anyone how kind and noble you are!"

Izumi stopped pacing in time to be facing Takuto directly. His lips pressed together in hard line as many thoughts stewed in his brain. One stuck out to the front of his mind.

"Then why would you say that you're no more than a chauffer?" He hesitated," You're much more than that."  
Quiet thought passed over the pair. They met eyes for a meaningful moment. But moments can't last forever.

Izumi sighed and passed a closed hand over his slightly damp forehead. The weather had been almost excruciatingly hot for a few weeks, and the stifling silence seemed to make the humidity even more unbearable. Being a man who mainly donned long sleeved dress shirts, and slacks he was quite easily affected. More so than most. Even the trail he was currently pacing was raising his temperature, so he was forced to stop.

" I'm not going to tell you this again, and I don't expect to have to. You are more to me than any servant- Takuto. I thought you would have realized it without me having to say anything. You are, in fact, my dearest friend and companion, and very much a part of my family. If that doesn't suit you- then say or do whatever you want."

Just then the phone rang, interrupting the monologue. Both heads turned and focused on the shrill trilling of the machine.

Takuto reached out and lifted the receiver out of its cradle and passed it to Izumi. Izumi took it but looked away.

"I can pick up my own phone, you know. It's not going to put any large amount of strain on me or anything."

* * *

End of chapter

There you go! I've actually had this written for a long time, but between having no computers/ no internet access and buying a house I've been away xb

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of My Dear Cherryblossom, and I look forward to REVIEWS!


	7. A Call and a Stroll

I am going to try and finish this soonish, not only for my readers, but for myself. :D

* * *

Takuto sighed. He walked over to the window and rested his palms on the open sil. He watched as a few of the buds danced in the trees. A slight breeze tousled his hair and played against his cheeks.

He hadn't meant to make his master angry. There was just so much that he owed to him. The clothes on his back, for starters. The roof over his head, his health, and everything in between. He wouldn't dare even think of asking for anything more.

There was a beep that told him that the phone had been turned on.

"Hello?" A pause. "Oh." Takuto doubted that anyone had ever heard one syllable uttered in such a dark, dreary, and monotone voice. He peered over his shoulder for just a glimpse of his masters expression. One look told him it was _her._ Izumi's face was void of all emotion. The worst mask he could have chosen, in Takuto's eyes. His eyes were filled with shadows of regret, despair, and the tiniest tinge of mockery.

"Yes Natsuki, I got your message." Silence. "No. Well, maybe." Pause. "Fine! If you _want_! Go ahead. I won't stop you. Goodbye." The receiver clicked as it was placed onto it's base.

Izumi ran a hand through his slightly shaggy hair. It was a motion he had become accustomed to as his hair had grown out. Then he loosened the knot of the tie at his throat.

"Takuto, I'm going out for a while." He headed for the bedroom door.

Takuto fell into step beside him.

"I'll get the car, sir."

"Don't bother. I feel like a walk."

With that the two parted ways.

_'I'm sorry Takuto, but i have to get out of this house, or I might go insane,'_ Izumi thought to himself as he hurried down the front steps.

The blue Mazda was no longer parked in the long driveway. It had left no clue as to where it might have gone. Neither has it's driver.

_'I guess Mitsuki left with her.' _It was just a passing thought, but it sparked others. _'I wonder where they went off to? I wonder if Mitsuki will be back for dinner. I wonder if Meroko will stay for a few days.'_

The inner monologue lasted only until he reached the road, there Izumi paused.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh- expelling all of his breath and hopefully a small percentage of his tension. Then he began to take in deep, full breaths like he had seen on those self-help movies his Mother had used to watch. The fresh air entering his lungs had the invigorating effect he had so desperately needed. He focused solely on the rhythm of his breathing- searching for hi center as so many of his Mother's therapists had suggested. In almost no time he actually felt an improvement in his mood, but he began to walk anyways.

Since it was only mid-afternoon and most people were working or in school, the familiar streets were comfortingly empty. Very few people; some shoppers, travelers and tourists, walked in and out of shops and buildings.

The sun beat down on his shoulders, making his all the more aware he was dressed all in black. It was the first time he had been so uncomfortable in a suit. He shrugged out of the jacket and draped it over his shoulder. He loosened the cuffs at his wrists, rolling them up in even sections and it still wasn't enough. The heat was sweltering. He needed more relief. He loosened his collar and un-buttoned half the buttons on his shirt, and was almost instantly transformed.

From then on he barely noticed a thing, to be honest.

There was no doubt that the call from Natsuki had shaken his senses, as they always did. It was incomprehensible that even now- three years later- her voice still her voice still had the ability to turn his world topsy-turvy. The slight lilt in her honey and nectar voice still sent a slight shiver through him. Though it was spoken sweetly this time, he had often heard that sensual voice raised in resentment or scepticism. It had been especially bad in the last couple years. No matter what he said or did, she wouldn't believe him. Whether it be something small, like hiring new staff, or something large, like a business venture for the future, she always walked hand in hand with her suspicion.

He groaned and reached into his pocket, feeling for his cigarettes. He patted down every pocket.

_'The hell? Where are they?'_ With a slight frown he thought back, remembering his last cigarette, and blinking in surprise when he couldn't quite remember.

When was the last time he had had a cigarette? It used to be with such frequency that some people had accused him of being a chain-smoker. Now it was barely an afterthought. when had it changed?

_'Mitsuki.'_

His frown turned up into a slight smile. It had been since he had met her that he had felt less need to light up. Ever since she had told him she couldn't stand it.

"Well, go figure," he said out loud.

He looked up at a street sign. It told him that he was only a few blocks away from the cemetary where Eichi lay.

"Better pay a visit."

* * *

! Second chapter in a week! I am so glad that some of my readers are still here and enjoying! :D Thank you! REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
